An Orphanage Past
by je suis l.m
Summary: Tomonori's youth in a Wiz-dom orphanage for boys is elucidated, following his time spent with a boy named Kisagari, who opens Tomonori's eyes to a world of power and demons. Tomonori/OC: Kisagari. Currently editing story, done with Chapter Three.
1. A Fire and A Beginning

_After having written this story nearly five years ago, I have decided to rewrite and improve the spelling, grammar, and overall descriptions in it. I am not altering the storyline, but who knows? Maybe I'll add a chapter or two, and I am still considering a sequel. _

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Juvenile Orion.

An Orphanage Past

by je suis l.m. (formerly known as pell-mell)

Chapter One – A Fire and a Beginning

The flames of the fire licked the entire house, burning its bones with its tongue of embers. Every room was a-flame, but the inhabitants had no idea of its existence. At least no one did until the boy awoke. He was only thirteen, seemingly naïve and innocent, but immediately, Tomonori Nakaura knew what was happening. Desperately, he tried to call out for his mother but the thick smoke clogged his throat, and no words could force their way out.

Slowly, with a strange dizziness clouding his vision, his mind, he rose from his bed and struggled to the door. The moment he touched the knob, his skin screamed in pain. When he pulled away, a red sore decorated his palm in the form of a burn. The wound seemed to glow amongst the fire and the toxic air. Collapsing to the ground, coughs tore from him incessantly. He knew he was still breathing or else he wouldn't be able to cough at all, but each intake of air felt as though he was exposing his lungs to a thousand pricks of needles. His whole body cried for him to get out of the house.

At the far side of his scorched room he recognized an escape: a window. He crawled to it and grabbed the bottom, trying to lift it up. He found it scathingly hot, causing his hands to shriek in pain, creating blisters upon his already damaged skin, and he pulled away, reflexively. However, even his reflexes were becoming languid as he barely managed to glance about for another emergency exit. Nothing. He would have to break the window open.

A chair stood beside him. As he lifted it into the air to crash into the window, he knew he was losing consciousness for his surroundings were unusually spotted and dark, or at least more so than when he didn't have his glasses on. He threw the chair into the window, weakly, but it was just enough. Glass shattered and sprayed all over him. He could feel the cuts forming on his arms and face. The outside world wasn't even visible to him from his unfocused vision, but he knew that he was on the second floor and that he must jump out. He took another painful breath in and flung himself from the window, choosing one possible death over another.

When he landed, the impact was almost too much for him, but he recognized the softness of grass. In that moment he learned what true darkness was, for he completely lost his vision, but even without his sight, he could still hear. Voices whirred around him, but one came to him like a bolt out of the blue.

"Are you all right?" It was the voice of a boy.

He opened his eyes in the hope of seeing who was speaking to him. He squinted, his eyesight still troubled, but saw a halo of long black hair and bright green eyes.

"Help..." he managed to say.

"The paramedics are coming," the boy replied. "Hold on. Just hold on."

"I'm so tired."

"Don't fall asleep!" the boy exclaimed. "If you do that, it might be worse." The boy was quiet for a moment, as though contemplating. Tomonori's vision flickered for an instant and he almost thought the boy had altogether left, but then he said: "I'll try to keep you awake by asking questions. Try to answer them, okay?"

Finding it hard to swallow and feeling a warm liquid run down the side of his face, Tomonori forced himself to concentrate enough so as to nod; so the boy continued. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Parents?"

"My mother is in the fire. Is she okay? He's with her."

Wondering who "he" was, but deciding not to ask, the boy assured him, "They'll be fine," but Tomonori could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"What's wrong with my mother!"

"Nothing. Shh...don't waste your strength."

"My head hurts."

"I know. Here." He felt his head being lifted into the boy's lap and thought about how he suddenly felt a little all right, if only for a moment. "Is that better? You're bleeding a lot."

"It hurts. Everything hurts."

The boy smoothed his hair. "They're coming. They're just busy with the fire. Someone is noticing us right now. Just stay awake. Answer this one for me. How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Me too." Then, suddenly, he yelled. "Over here! Help us over here!"

Another voice came; it sounded like an older man. "Shit! I need some paramedics over here! NOW!"

"You're going to be okay," the boy soothed. "They're coming now."

"Thank you... for staying here with me."

"It was nothing."

Panic fluttered in Tomonori's stomach as he felt himself being raised up and away from the boy and onto something else. After a second, he realized it was a stretcher. "Are you going to come with me?" he asked, frightened.

"I can't. They won't let me."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'll try to find you."

"What's your name?"

"Kisagari. What's yours?" The boy's voice was softer as though he was further away.

"Tomonori," he replied, and he heard doors shut and car riding away, with him in it.

_End of Chapter One._


	2. WIZdom

An Orphanage Past

by je suis l.m. (formerly known as pell-mell)

Chapter 2: WIZ-dom

When his eyes opened it was mid-afternoon, but he didn't know that. The throbbing pain in his head was the only thing he could be aware of as it screamed through his nerves, pulsed in his temples. He reached to touch his forehead and felt bandages. Then, he remembered.

He remembered the fire and his narrow escape. He remembered the voices and a boy staying with him until the paramedics came. What was his name?

"Kisagari," he said aloud. He was surprised at the sound of his own voice. It was hoarse, and as he spoke, his throat burned from the smoke he'd breathed in the previous night.

He heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. The pain from his wound caused him to become dizzy, disoriented, but he forced himself to stay up, to not giving into his weakness. He'd been in pain before, much worse than this, maybe not physically, but emotionally.

He stopped his thoughts. No, he told himself silently. I won't remember that. I shouldn't think about those things.

"How are you feeling," a woman said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" she asked, skeptical. She had brown hair that was pulled into a long ponytail that reached her waist. "From the fall you took and the injury to your head, I'd think you'd be hurting somewhat."

"It does hurt...a little."

She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "My name is Yuzuki Miyazawa. What's yours?"

"Tomonori Nakaura," he replied, finding it easier to talk than before. His voice was returning to normal. He wished the same could be said for his head.

Yuzuki nodded and wrote something into a small notebook in her hand. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

She wrote something down again. Then, she looked up at him, staring him straight into his eyes. "Do you know about your powers?" she asked.

Tomonori was shocked. How did she know? He'd kept them a secret from everyone. How could a stranger simply come into this odd—hospital?—room and speak of things he had never divulged to anyone. "Yes," he answered tentatively.

"That's good. Do you know why you have them?"

"No." He had never known, but he'd always wanted to. Perhaps, this woman would explain to him the horrific sensations he felt in the tips of his fingers, the way in which he could throw a vase from his dresser with the flick of his hand. For awhile, he had wondered if these powers had stemmed from nothing but his imagination—a result of the pain he'd been inflicted.

"You never asked your parents about them?" she continued, drawing Tomonori from his pressing recollections.

"I never asked my mom, no."

"What about your father."

Tomonori was silent. When he answered, it was a strong, solemn: "No."

"All right. Then listen carefully. I'll explain a bit, but I believe you already know more than you think. You have powers that have to do with a certain faction: WIZ-dom. The faction is taking part in an extensive war. A war no one knows about, at least not normal citizens. There are other factions. The Darklore, the Arayashiki, the E.G.O., and the Erasers. Then, there are those who stand alone. The Mindbreakers. Does any of this sound familiar?"

Tomonori nodded. "Yes, but I..I don't know why. It's as though I've heard it all before, like in a dream."

"It's because it's in your heritage, passed on from either your mother or your father or maybe both."

His father—he'd never met him, and his mother had never moved to tell him about this man who had always been absent from his life. "Where is my mom?"

Yuzuki was quiet for a moment. "Well, Tomonori-kun," she said affectionately, as though trying to soften her words, "there is no good way to say this, but your mother passed away in that fire you were in."

"What?"

"She's...gone, Tomonori. So is your father."

"My mom," he whispered to himself.

"And your father," she repeated.

Tomonori looked at her, an emotionless expression decorating his face. "My father? He wasn't my father," he said a little coldly.

"Oh. You're step-father then?"

"No. My mother's boyfriend."

"Okay. Well then, your mother's boyfriend." She wrote something in the notebook. "Your mother's boyfriend is also gone. I'm very sorry." Tomonori noticed how she alluded the word 'dead.'

"I don't want to talk about him."

"All right," she replied, trying to be cheery and hardly coming off as affected in any form. "But let's get back on the subject. You're parents—Oops! I mean your mother and her boyfriend are not here anymore, so do you have any other family?"

"Not that I know of."

"Grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?"

"No."

"Then," she said, a stern tone in her voice, "you'll stay here."

"Here is where?" he asked, once again captivated by his surroundings, wondering whether or not this was truly a hospital.

"Here is the Juliet Orphanage for WIZ-dom. That is until we can find you a WIZ-dom foster family, and believe me. That is not easy."

"Oh."

"Sorry. That sounded a bit mean, but it is not our policy to lead those in WIZ-dom away from the truth, and for that matter, Juliet is a wonderful place. Staying here wouldn't be so bad."

"It's all right. I prefer it when people are straight up with me."

"You sure are serious for a thirteen year old." She laughed nervously. "I feel as though I'm the childish one in here."

He was silent. Not because he was angry or sad. He just couldn't think of a good reply to what she had said.

"Well, I'll be leaving," she said, walking to the door. "I just came to tell you, but I have to get back to social services."

He nodded. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise. Another resident will be by to show you to a room. Until then, just relax." With that she left.

Tomonori sat for a while in silence, trying to absorb the information that had been offered to him. His mother was dead. That saddened him. But her boyfriend was gone. Her boyfriend whose name he never wanted to remember. That made him almost happy, but not completely. _He_ had made sure that Tomonori would never be happy again.

Suddenly, he heard loud talking from beyond his door.

"Let me see him!" said a familiar voice.

"Why?" another male voice taunted. "Why do you wanna see him so bad."

"Get away from me."

"They sent me to meet the new boy, not you. So beat it, huh?"

"All you're gonna do is be a bitch to him. MOVE!" He heard a loud pounding noise.

"Ow! God! If it means _that _much to you, I'll let you go in. See ya later."

After another moment of silence, the door opened. A boy with long raven hair, past his waist, dark green eyes, and equally ebon clothes (black button-up shirt, black pants, and black heeled boots). Tomonori felt as though a shadow was approaching him, but not a threatening one. No, this boy was as familiar as the shadow that follows each and every person with each and every step.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the bed, very close to him.

"Yes."

"Your parents?"

"Parent," he corrected, growing tired of doing so, but there was no way he would let anyone call his mother's boyfriend his parent.

"Huh?"

"My mother and her boyfriend."

"Oh. Are they okay?" he asked, but it seemed as though he already knew the answer.

"No. They're dead." The way he said the words made the boy wince, but he didn't ask why Tomonori had said it so cruelly.

"So you'll be staying here?"

"Yes."

"That's cool," he replied, sounding happy. Then, he fixed his joyful expression into a carefully constructed one of sorrow. "I mean, I'm sorry about you're mom and all, but the people here suck."

"Do they 'bitch' at others a lot?" he asked, repeating what the boy had said outside his door.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Tomonori smiled. "Lucky guess," he lied, in good nature.

"Pretty good guess. My name's Kisagari."

"I know. You were with me after I jumped out the window."

"Yeah. And you're Tomonori. I told you I'd find you, and I never break my promises." Tomonori realized that Kisagari must have been the one to bring him to the orphanage. Had this boy sensed his powers so easily? Even as he wondered this, Tomonori realized he could feel a surge of energy in Kisagari's presence, his aura, and he understood then: all WIZ-dom were connected. And, suddenly, he felt as though he belonged in this place, with others like him, but he only allowed this assurance wash over him momentarily before he mostly banished the hope—mostly.

"Are you supposed to show me around?"

"Yeah." Kisagari stood. "Can you stand."

Tomonori nodded, but when he tried, he staggered. As Kisagari attempted to help him, he recoiled at his touch, involuntarily.

"Oh, sorry," Kisagari said, a little confused.

"It's okay. I can walk. I'm just a little dizzy. You don't have to help me."

"Okay."

As the walked out of he room, Tomonori felt weak but there was no way he would let Kisagari help him, touch him. There was no way he could live through something like that without remembering.


	3. New Glasses, Broken Glasses

An Orphanage Past

by je suis l.m.

Chapter 3: New Glasses, Broken Glasses

Tomonori collapsed onto his bed, not tired physically but weighed down by his incessant thoughts. He had been at Juliet Orphanage for only one week, and he already understood why Kisagari harbored such a grave dislike for the other residents.

After Kisagari had shown him to his room on his first day, they had gone to lunch. Immediately, the other tenants (only boys for the orphanage kept genders separate, in two building connected only by a teetering, unused bridge on the fifth floor) surrounded him. Most of them had tried to show off their WIZ-dom powers, while others had told him who ruled the orphanage. He could tell that those boys had wanted to push him around, make him feel lower than them, a weakling of the pack, but Kisagari had stayed slightly in front of him as though he were protecting him from the others.

Finally, they had gotten lunch. It was only until after they ate that he had realized he didn't have his glasses for he hadn't been able to read the numbers on the clock clearly. He told Kisagari, who told a supervisor, who took Tomonori to an eye doctor.

The doctor had scared Tomonori but he had not shown it. If he had, he would have had to explain why the man's cool, calm voice and slinky movements reminded him of his mother's boyfriend and why that would frighten him in the first place. He just remained quiet, like a trembling rabbit, hiding, hoping that the danger would simply pass.

Now, Tomonori stared at the ceiling, the light turned off in his room (lights were out after nine). His new glasses were better than his old for his eyesight had gotten slightly worse. He imagined it was from staring into the face of a blazing fire. The glare had damaged him in more ways than one.

He sighed. Tomorrow he was to be starting classes at the orphanage, which he had learned doubled as a boarding school. That meant he would have to interact with the other tenants, and he did not know if he could take that, not now. Kisagari was nice. He could stay around him without getting scared or upset or thinking about people who hurt, people who held a certain disregard for others' pain...

He cut off the thought. He wouldn't think about. He couldn't. Too many feelings were connected, tied in with red thread, tightly wrapped around his body, cutting into his skin.

He turned on his side and placed his glasses on the bedside table to his left. He needed sleep—something he hadn't gotten in a while. Thoughts of the other students and the eye doctor and a certain man kept him awake. Every time he shut his eyes it was as if he relived every situation he had been in, like howling ghosts entering his head as though it was full of nothing but empty hollows for the memories to haunt.

Tomonori shivered but not from cold. He shook his head to rid the thoughts once more. He had to sleep and be at full strength tomorrow at school. They would be training to strengthen their powers in addition to normal studies, or so he had been told. He couldn't show the others any form of weakness or else they would see just how scared and alone he was.

He was alone.

Except for Kisagari...

-

Loud knocking on his door awoke him. He rose, his muscles acing from the position he had slept in. Quickly, he slipped on his glasses and answered the door.

Kisagari stood in the doorway, once again wearing all black, his arms crossed. He was holding more black clothes in his hands.

He cocked his head to the side, moving his long hair with it. "Are you going to let me in, Tomonori-sama?"

Tomonori moved aside quickly. As Kisagari sauntered in, he said, "You can call me just Tomonori."

"Then you can call me just Kisagari." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Think fast," he said quickly, throwing the clothes at him. Tomonori caught them, arms held up defensively, more so than he had meant to. "They really need to take you shopping already," Kisagari continued. "I'm tired of you using all my clothes."

"I'm sorry, but my clothes were burned." He held his arms closer to his body, not wanting to change in front of Kisagari.

"I was just kidding, To-to." He smiled as he said the name, and then turned around, sensing Tomonori's skepticism of changing.

He hurriedly took his shirt off, holding his arms against his bare chest. Why was he so scared? He was being stupid. Kisagari didn't want to hurt him. He had not reason to feel so vulnerable.

When he was done, Kisagari turned back around. He looked Tomonori up and down, taking in his outfit. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved blazer, unbuttoned to reveal a high-collared dark shirt. Black boots peeked out from beneath ebon trousers. The clothes blurred together in a singular, sharp contrast against his pallid skin.

"I like that outfit," Kisagari said, as though he was commenting on the weather.

"It's yours," he replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it looks better on you."

Tomonori drew in a deep breath. He turned to his small closet and stuffed Kisagari's clothes he had been wearing earlier into it, planning to find a washing machine later. What Kisagari had said made him nervous. Nervous, but not scared. Why wasn't he scared? What made Kisagari so different?

"Let's go, or we'll be late."

They left the room and went into the hallway. Kisagari's words ran over and over again in his mind, resonating like an echo that wouldn't hush. He probably meant nothing by it, Tomonori thought. Nothing at all. So there's no reason for me to get so worked up over it.

"Everyone is in the same class with each other," Kisagari said suddenly. "Well, except for the girls. There are only about twenty guys. Most of them are puppets. All they do is keep to themselves and follow Daisuke's rule."

Daisuke was the class 'leader' or the orphanage bully. According to Kisagari, he believed everyone should follow him. Kisagari never did, and he was just about the only one who refused. Upon entering the classroom, it became apparent that Kisagari was mostly a loner. No one muttered their greetings. Although, a few perplexed glances were thrown their way. Tomonori wondered if they were shocked that Kisagari was hanging out with Tomonori now instead of maintaining his solitude.

Tomonori realized, as he saw that even Daisuke turned his eyes away that Kisagari must be strong, but he thought his new friend must be humble, or else he would have told him by now.

They weren't allowed to talk in class. It was a strict rule. They went through an hour of sciences in rigid silence before the science teacher, Tsukino-sensei, let them have a break.

Kisagari walked up to Tomonori immediately. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and smoke."

"What?"

"Smoke," he repeated. "As in a cigarette."

"What if you get busted?"

"They don't give a shit here."

"Oh." He didn't know whether or not this was a good thing. They were only thirteen; it was as though the stereotypical boys' orphanage storyline was playing before his eyes.

"Stay here, okay?"

"Why?" Was he annoyed with him?

"Second hand smoke is bad for you." He playfully thumped Tomonori on his forehead and left.

The moment he was gone, Daisuke perused him. He pushed him, even though Tomonori was in his desk.

"Hi there, Nakaura."

"Hello," he replied softly. He hadn't meant to say it quietly, but it came out that way.

"Let's go to the hallway." He grabbed Tomonori's arm and dragged him into the empty hallway. Tomonori hadn't struggled. He felt weak, as though his limbs had no strength to fight. There was no panic; just indifference. Suddenly, two other students came up behind him and grabbed his arms. Tomonori involuntarily cried out, but the someone covered his mouth.

"This is just the way I say hello," Daisuke said, cracking his knuckles. "You can tell your friend Kisagari all about my special handshake." Before Tomonori could register the meaning of this statement, Daisuke's fist hit his jaw. His glasses flew from his face, and fell to the floor, broken into two halves down the middle.

Daisuke punched him again in the stomach. Then his mates released him. Tomonori tumbled to the floor, grasping his sides.

"It was nice meeting you," Daisuke hissed. Then, he walked away with the others, back into the classroom, innocent expressions plastered to their faces.

Tomonori lay on the ground, shaking slightly. He reached for his broken glasses and gazed at the fragments. He was in pain, but he wouldn't cry. He'd been through worse than this. He would never cry again. Not since that day…

"Tomonori!" Kisagari called out from the end of the hallway. He ran to him and leaned down, raising his head into his lap like the time at the fire. He smoothed his hair and whispered, "Daisuke?"

"Yes," Tomonori replied, his eyes closed, trying not to think about much, afraid he'd think about too much.

"Oh, Tomonori-kun. I'm so stupid. Don't worry about your glasses. I can fix them." He pocketed the frames and slid a finger across his lips, causing him to shiver. "You're bleeding," he explained.

"I'm fine," he lied. He wasn't weak, just lonely…and a little scared.

"No you're not. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You can't always protect me, Kisagari."

"Why not?"

Tomonori hesitated. He wasn't expecting this reply. "Because sometimes I have to take care of myself."

"Come on," Kisagari said, helping Tomonori to his feet. "I'll get you cleaned up, and we can go back to class."

"Back?"

Kisagari smiled warmly. "You have to go back. If you don't, it'll only get worse."

The bathroom reeked of cigarette smoke. Tomonori coughed a little before he could stop himself.

"I wasn't the only one smoking," Kisagari explained. "But I was the first to start. They all just copied me." He wet a paper towel and held it up to Tomonori's lip. "This might sting a little."

It did, but Tomonori showed no sign of pain. No tears, no winces, no whimpers. He was silent.

Kisagari threw the paper towel away. "It's not so bad. I guess he didn't hit you too hard. But Tomonori…"

"Yes?"

"Be careful around here. Keep to yourself." He paused. "But you can tell me anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now,"—he ruffled Tomonori's hair—"let's go back to class."

Their faces were close, and Tomonori could feel Kisagari's hot breath upon his skin. Not cold, like someone's, but hot. It sent shivers down his spine, so different from the heat, from Kisagari. "You're still bleeding," Kisagari said softly. He leaned in and licked Tomonori's lip.

"Okay!" Kisagari said suddenly, abruptly, and he seemed so distant to Tomonori. "Time to go to class." He walked from the bathroom, the heels of his boots clicking on the floor.

Tomonori stood in place for a moment, shocked. It had to have been nothing, he told himself. Or else he wouldn't have left so fast, right? Right? He could have even imagined it. He could have... His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Finally, and with resolve, he followed Kisagari into the hallway.

"I can't wait to get to class," Kisagari told him once he was beside him.

"Why?"

"Simple. Because I want to get revenge."

Tomonori bit his lip as they walked into the classroom. WIZ-dom lessons (the class where they worked on improving their powers, their defense in war, in life) were beginning.


	4. Revenge

My, my, my! I'm already on chapter four! If you want to know the truth, I made up this WHOLE story before I went to bed one night (in my mind), and then for about four nights after (and daydreaming during the day) rewrote it over and over again!

Let's continue…

An Orphanage Past by pell-mell

Chapter Four: Revenge

Everyone in the classroom was working on their powers, showing off how easily they could push back a desk or a person with just the flick of aura emitting from their hand.

Immediately, Kisagari made his way to Daisuke. "What's going on," he asked casually. Tomonori stood beside him, unsure of what the other boy would do.

"Hello, Kisagari," he replied. Tomonori could tell that he was nervous. It made him smile to see him so unnerved by Kisagari's presence.

"Do you have any cigarettes?"

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"Can I see them?"

"You know we're not allowed to smoke in class Kisagari. Are you trying to get put in a regular orphanage or something?" Even as he said this, he handed over the cigarette pack.

Tomonori stared at Kisagari questionably. "What are you doing?" he whispered into his ear. His reply was a quick smile.

Kisagari took a cigarette out and dropped it. Tomonori could tell he did it on purpose, but why was unknown.

"Oops, I'm so clumsy. Could you pick it up for me, Daisuke?"

"No way!" he exclaimed. "What if Kashino-sensei notices?" Kashino was their WIZ-dom teacher.

"He won't," he retorted. "He's not even looking this way."

"Then why don't you pick it up?"

"Because I'm in his view. Whereas, you aren't. Pick it up."

Daisuke hesitated, but bent over to pick it up. The moment he was bent over, Kisagari lifted his knee so quickly, Tomonori hadn't even noticed until it was jabbed into Daisuke's stomach.

Daisuke cried out and fell over on his back. In an instant, Kisagari was on him, gripping his neck in his hands. Tomonori froze in place, and the others wanted to move but didn't. They knew how powerful Kisagari was with WIZ-dom. No one dared challenge him.

"Do you see what it feel like?" Kisagari hissed at Daisuke. "To be pushed around, huh? Why don't you answer me? Finding it hard to breathe."

"What's going on!" Kashino-sensei cried. He ran over immediately when he saw Kisagari choking Daisuke.

When Kisagari noticed the teacher, he raised his hand, power emitting from it and Kashino flew back into the wall.

Tomonori grabbed Kisagari around the waist. "Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

"He deserves it."

"Stop! Stop!" Tears threatened him, but he wouldn't let them free. He had to be strong. "They'll make you leave the orphanage! Then I won't get to see you anymore!"

Suddenly, Kisagari let go. Tomonori fell back from his tight grip on the other boy. Kisagari came to him and kneeled beside him.

Kashino-sensei rose and made his way to the two. "Kisagari, go to the headmaster's room, NOW!" Then he went to Daisuke, who lay whimpering. "He's all right, for your sake."

Kisagari stood and started to the door. Tomonori rushed after him.

"Where do you think your going?" Kashino barked.

"With him," Tomonori replied quickly. "To…make sure he tells the truth to the headmaster."

"Go then. And make sure he tells the exact truth."

In the hallway, Kisagari halted. "I'm sorry," he said softly to Tomonori.

"It's okay."

"I did it for you, you know," he continued. "He had no right to hurt you. It's about time he got what he deserves."

"I'm grateful you did it, but you didn't have to. I've been through worse."

"Like a fire?"

"Much worse…" Immediately, he regretted saying it. Images flooded his mind. He shook his head from side to side to rid himself of the thoughts.

"I've been through some bad shit too. Before I came here."

"How did you get here?"

"My parents didn't want me to be in the war. They thought death would be better than living in the Aquarian Age, but they couldn't bring themselves to kill me, so they abandoned me in Tokyo. They moved away. I haven't seen them since, and they must have told all of my other family to leave me alone because I never saw any of them again either."

"That's terrible," Tomonori interrupted.

"I lived on the streets for about a month," he continued. "It was awful. Everyone was pushing the other kids around. The new kids. I was pushed around for a while too. Really bad. Once this kid went too far. He threatened me with a knife. I only knew of one way to protect myself."

"WIZ-dom?"

"It was the smartest decision I had ever made. The headmaster here—Niwa-san—saw me. She took me here."

"So you know the headmaster?"

"A lot more than the others do."

They were quiet for a moment. Then Kisagari started talking again. "The other kids pushing people around on the streets. That's why I can't stand it: seeing other kids get pushed around. It pisses me off to an extent where I don't think right. I just want to kill people who do shit like that."

"That's why you attacked Daisuke?"

"Yeah, but you stopped me. Thanks."

"How did I get you to stop?"

Kisagari smiled. "You said that if I killed him, then I'd get moved to another orphanage. Actually, I'd probably be put in Juvenile Detention. But I already knew that. I hadn't cared. What made me stop was you saying 'then I won't get to see you anymore.' It let me know someone cared if I got sent away. That someone cared if something bad happened to me."

Tomonori was quiet. "Something bad is going to happen anyway isn't it?"

"Most likely." The silence consumed them. A sad, melancholy silence. Then Kisagari shattered it. "We should run."

"What?"

"We should run. I know how to live on the streets. We could run, and I wouldn't have to leave you."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. We should face the consequences. It's cowardly not to."

"You sound kind of like a teacher."

"Maybe I'll become one," he joked.

"You're right though. I'll go see Niwa-san."

They walked to the office, but Kisagari stopped again.

"Second thoughts?" Tomonori asked.

He shook his head. "No. It's just that." He turned to Tomonori and slipped his hand on his cheek. Involuntarily, Tomonori leaned into his embrace. "You're the only real friend I've ever had Tomonori-chan." He traced his fingertips along his lips. Tomonori's breath quickened as Kisagari leaned toward him, his long black hair brushing against his face.

This is what I want, Tomonori thought. So why am I so scared?

He knew why. The moment Kisagari's lips touched his, the reason he was scared made him pull away. He couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry," Tomonori said quickly.

Kisagari looked at him sadly. "It's all right. I guess I shouldn't have just tried to kiss you. I mean, you probably don't like me like that anyway."

"No! That's not it. Its just…"

"What?" he asked, stepping closer to him.

"I…"

"What's going on!" a woman's voice cried.

"Kisagari took a step back from Tomonori and turned to see the older woman. She wore a long black dress and her brown hair was worn in a braid.

"Niwa-san," Kisagari said.

"Kisagari. I heard about what happened in class. Come in."

Kisagari started in, but noticed Tomonori wasn't following him. Kisagari smiled at him warmly and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Come on," he whispered.

Tomonori nodded and followed Kisagari into the office. He had been so close to telling him the truth, telling him everything. But he hadn't

The dark secret still had a hold on his heart.

"I can't believe she went so easy on you, Kisagari," Tomonori said. It was night and both sat on Tomonori's bed. The lamp on his bedside table was the only light on, and its dim light created shadows all across the room.

"Neither can I," he replied. "She knows how much of an ass Kisagari is, though. Maybe she thinks he deserved this. Kind of like his comeuppance or something."

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll ever hear the end of it with you having to clean the cafeteria for a week."

"Oh, maybe the end has come. I think Daisuke is a little scared of me now."

"I would be too."

Kisagari scooted closer to him. "But you're not scared of me. What if I tried to kill you too? What if my temper took a hold of me?"

Shadows dance on Kisagari's face, making him look menacing. "You wouldn't do that?" Tomonori replied. He hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but it ended up like that.

Kisagari shifted his position, and the shadows left him. "Of course not. I was just kidding."

"Of course. You wouldn't do something like that." Tomonori laughed nervously.

They were quiet, the shadows casting their eerie darkness along the walls and the floor. Suddenly, Kisagari leaned over Tomonori, switching off the lamp. Delightful shivers went up his spine at Kisagari's light touch.

The moment the light went out, a creepy sensation filled Tomonori's body. Kisagari returned to his side of the bed. The whole room carried the sensation. It felt as though something was watching them in the darkness of the room.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes."

"Like something is in here with us?"

"Yes. What is it?" Tomonori heard Kisagari shuffle on the bed. He could feel his presence beside him. Their shoulders were lightly touching.

"They say that demons live here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In the basement. They dwell there all day long, but they like to watch us when the lights are off."

"Why are they here?"

"This place used to be a church, but then the priest became tainted by the devil. The demons came one by one. Then, the church was run over by demons. No one came here anymore. The place was infested. Then WIZ-dom came and drove them into the basement. They changed the place into an orphanage. Or that's what it say."

"What says?"

"There's this huge story written down on the door to the basement. You have to go down this stairwell to get there."

"You went down there?"

"Yeah, but in broad daylight. No way would I chance it out at night. It was all written on the door, and I swear I could hear skittering beyond the door."

"Let's go!" The story slightly frightened Tomonori but his curiosity beat it.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Not at night."

"Then we can go tomorrow in the morning."

"No," Kisagari replied sternly. "I don't want you going down there. I went when I was ten, and it was stupid of me. But since then, I've felt them getting stronger. They could break open the door when you go down or something."

"Oh."

"So just don't go down there. I don't know if I can protect from them."

"You don't always have to protect, Kisagari-sama."

"But I want to."

Tomonori reached over to turn the lamp back on, but Kisagari grabbed his arm and pulled him toward him. Kisagari raised his hand and caressed his cheek. Then he cupped his chin in his hand gently.

"Tomonori-chan?" he asked quietly.

He nodded in response. He wanted this, and he wouldn't let his past get in the way, not this time. When Kisagari gently placed his lips on his own, he didn't pull away. Tomonori could feel Kisagari sigh slightly in happiness.

The longhaired boy quickly deepened the kiss as though he feared Tomonori would pull away, but he didn't. In fact he slipped his hands around his neck, whereas Kisagari placed his hands on his waist and gently eased him beneath him on the bed.

When Tomonori felt his tongue licking his bottom lip in permission, he involuntarily opened his mouth and allowed him to enter. He let him do whatever he wanted, caress my tongue with his own. He moved his hand from his neck to his long hair, twisting it and gripping it in pleasure.

He wasn't scared. Maybe, he had finally let go of his memories.

Kisagari pulled away slightly and whispered into his ear, "Let me take care of you. Let me protect you." Then he started lightly kissing his ear.

Immediately, Tomonori's eyes snapped open. "No," he breathed and he pulled away from Kisagari. Clutching his ears, he began to whimper. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"What's wrong?" he replied frantically, trying to caress his arm but he pulled away. "What did I do?"

"Stop! Get away." When Tomonori looked at Kisagari, he didn't see the black long hair or the dark eyes. He saw someone completely different. "Get away from me!"

"I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

But Tomonori didn't hear him. He crawled off the bed and onto the floor. He held up his legs to his chest buried his face into them. He could feel the painful heat in his eyes. Tears threatened him and won. They spilled from his tightly shut eyes, and sobs racked his body.

"Tomonori-chan?" Kisagari whispered. "What is it?" He kneeled to where he sat and ruffled his hair, but he swatted his arm away.

"Stay away! I thought you were dead."

"What?"

"I wish you were dead, Takakura!"

THE END….of chapter four. Hmm…I wonder who Takakura is? Well, I bet you know, and I know I know since I wrote this! Please review!


	5. Trying to Forget, Needing to Remember

Hello. It's me, your friendly neighborhood pell-mell. Well, I suppose I'll continue.

An Orphanage Past, by pell-mell

Chapter 5: Wanting to Forget, Needing to Remember

"I wish you were dead, Takakura!"

Kisagari froze in place. _Takakura_? He thought. _Who is Takakura? _He didn't know who he was, but he knew that Tomonori was no longer speaking to him, but to another…this Takakura.

_This is all my fault,_ he told himself. _If I hadn't kissed him, nothing would have happened. He's crying, and it is all my fault!_

"Go away!" Tomonori cried. "Stay away from me, Takakura!"

Somehow, Kisagari found his voice. "Who is Takakura?" He didn't dare lean any closer to the other boy in fear that it would make things worse.

Tomonori looked up at him with glazed, teary eyes. He was panting and his hands still covered his ears. "Don't touch me," he hissed. "Get away!"

"Tomonori-sama?" Kisagari whispered for his voice could not have any more strength. "I do not want to hurt you. Please, look at _me_. I am not Takakura."

Tomonori grew quiet, but the tears did not cease. He stared intently at Kisagari, his eyes still glazed, still seeing another person. Slowly, Kisagari raised his hand and reached over to his face. When he touched it, he wiped away a few tears. Tomonori never looked away from him. Kisagari gently caressed his cheek. Cautiously, he leaned into his hand and shut his eyes, tears falling from his face onto his hand.

"K-Kisagari?" Tomonori whimpered.

"That's right. It's me."

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

Tomonori opened his dark eyes, and Kisagari stared into the now clear irises. He continued to stroke his cheek, afraid that if he let go, Tomonori would fall away from him.

They were quiet for a long time, gazing at each other; both scared to speak for different reasons. Kisagari feared to lose Tomonori to the ghost of this man, Takakura, in which he spoke of; Tomonori afraid he would break away from this small grip he had onto the real world, one in which Takakura was gone from physically but there mentally within his mind.

When Tomonori's tears dried, and his eyes were once again free of their captivation, Kisagari forced himself to say the question that rang in his head. "Who is Takakura?"

"A man whom I want to forget," he replied in a surprisingly strong voice.

"You can't forget what your heart is holding onto. Please tell me." He removed his hand from Tomonori's cheek and placed it in his hand. "You can tell me anything."

"I don't know if I can find the words."

"They're inside you…in your soul."

Tomonori shook his head. "I can't speak. Don't make me do it."

"I won't make you do anything, Tomonori, but I think you know what you should do," he replied calmly. "If you don't say anything, you'll lose yourself to this man…Takakura."

Tomonori was quiet. He couldn't speak and he feared tears would once again take him over. He knew Kisagari was right, knew he should tell him. If he didn't, the ghost of Takakura would grow stronger until it consumed him.

"I'll try…" he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

Kisagari sighed and squeezed Tomonori's hand. "Thank you."

"But first, tell me what set me off. What happened that made me start crying?" Tomonori couldn't recall anything, other than Kisagari kissing him.

"Well…" he began, "I…we started to kiss." Tomonori nodded, compelling him to continue. "And then I pulled away from you and whispered something into your ear-"

"My ear?" he exclaimed, placing his free hand—the other was in Kisagari's—on his right ear.

"Yes."

"Then that was it," he explained. "That was what made it happen."

"Made what happen?" Kisagari inquired.

"Made me think about Takakura."

"Who is he?"

Tomonori hesitated before speaking. "It doesn't matter. He is dead."

"Not in your mind."

"Maybe…"

"Who is he?" he repeated, but more sternly."

"He…" he stopped, but glancing into Kisagari's dark eyes, he continued, "is my mother's boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with your ears?"

"When he moved in with my mother and I, he was nice to me. Maybe, too nice. He would buy me presents and tell me I was precious. I thought I liked him, and he charmed my mom so easily. Then one night, my mother was working late. He came into my room, claiming he was just going to tuck me in. I told him I didn't need to be, and he replied 'You don't know what you want, but I know what _I _want.' He started kissing me…" Tomonori's voice choked. Tears crowded his eyes.

Kisagari scooted closer to him and ran a hand through his hair. "Please, continue, Tomonori." The other boy nodded and cleared his throat.

"That was all he did, and was all he did for weeks. He would come in and kiss me. I never told my mom; I was too scared to, I guess. Then, it started getting worse. He would touch me, and while doing so he'd whisper things into my ears and kiss them."

"That's why?"

"Yes. The things he would say. 'You better not say anything about this or it will be worse.' 'If you say anything, you're being a hypocrite, because you know you like it or else you would have already told you mom.' I really believed him. I was so stupid!" A few stray tears streamed down his cheeks, and Kisagari wiped them away.

"You aren't stupid. Don't say those kinds of things."

Tomonori shut his eyes tightly to hold back the tears. Only after they were gone did he continue: "I never fought. It was like I was paralyzed underneath him. Maybe if I had, things wouldn't have ended up like they did. Maybe he wouldn't have gone further. Maybe he wouldn't have raped-" His voice was gone, and the tears won. Crowding down his face as though they couldn't go fast enough.

Kisagari pulled him into his arms. "Shh…that's enough. You don't have to say anymore. No more." He lifted him off the floor and back onto the bed.

Tomonori gripped his hands onto Kisagari's shirt, his tears dampening the cloth. He held onto him tightly and cried himself to sleep.

Kisagari ran his hands through the sleeping boy's hair. "Tomonori…" he whispered. "Why would someone hurt you? I'll never hurt you, but I know worse is yet to come."

In the shadows, the demons writhed.

Chapter 5 over! Took me a long time to write due to me just starting a new school! Please REVIEW!


	6. Demons

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me! Sorry it has taken me so long to update!

An Orphanage Past, but pell-mell

Chapter 6: Demons

In the morning, Kisagari didn't mention anything about Takakura; he didn't feel right doing so. Even though Tomonori had slept all night, there were dark circles around his eyes.

Class flew by for both of them. Daisuke steered clear of Kisagari but gave Tomonori the evil eye. At lunch, the boy snickered at Kisagari as he cleaned off the tables. One blank stare stopped him immediately, though.

It wasn't until after class, that Kisagari and Tomonori could talk alone. They were in the hallway, which was empty.

"Were you serious about the demons?" Tomonori asked.

Kisagari gave him a surprised look. Tomonori had hardly talked all day. "Yes, I was serious."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Don't even think about going down there, Tomonori. You're already in enough danger as it is."

"Danger?" Tomonori asked.

Kisagari immediately regretted what he said. "Did I say danger? I didn't mean to say danger!"

Tomonori raised an eyebrow. "You did mean to say it! What's going on?"

Kisagari started walking fast. "Um, I have to go clean the cafeteria." Tomonori quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What is going on?" he asked sternly.

Kisagari sighed. "If you must know…they're watching you."

"Who is?"

"The demons," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because they want you."

Tomonori waited for him to say more, but the other boy was completely silent. Suddenly, he realized that the shadows around them were moving oddly. Fear froze his body, but his head whipped around in all directions, shifting his gaze from one shadow to another.

"They're here aren't they?" Tomonori asked.

He nodded. "They're everywhere, To-to. They're everywhere you are at least."

"Why?" he asked again.

"I already told you."

"But why do they want me? What did I do?"

"They can sense you. You're different from all of us. Daisuke's cold, the others just follow him like mindless drones, and I keep to myself. You are the only one who seeks dependency. They pray on dependency."

"Dependent?" Tomonori whispered. "You mean I'm weak?"

"I did not say that," he replied sternly. "You are not weak, and if you start believing that, then you will become weak. But"—he grabbed Tomonori's hand—"you are not weak. You're strong. You just fear being alone."

"Am I alone?"

Kisagari smiled. "No. You have me."

"Maybe I should face them? Show that I'm not afraid."

"No!" he exclaimed, grabbing his arm tightly. "That's the last thing I want to happen to you!"

Tomonori raised an eyebrow suddenly. "How did you know that they wanted me, Kisagari?"

He grew silent. "We can't talk about that here," he whispered. "Let's go to your room."

The two boys left the hallway and entered Tomonori's room. It was dark since the blinds were shut on the windows and no lights were on. Once again, Tomonori felt the sensation of being watched.

The boys made themselves comfortable on the bed, but when Tomonori reached for his lamp, Kisagari stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about this in the light."

"Why not?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you is dark. Very dark."

A chill went up Tomonori's spine. "What is it?"

"Do you know what a Darklore is, Tomonori-sama?"

He nodded slowly. "They are a form of demons who are fighting in the war. Most are evil, but very few are actually good. Although in this war, mostly everyone is fighting for bad."

"Correct."

"What does that have to do with anything, Kisagari-?"

The longhaired boy quickly placed his finger on the other's mouth. "Shh…" he whispered, "Just listen. You know the appearance of a Darklore, don't you? They have long nails and black wings. Sometimes they can even have horns, but most likely not."

Tomonori nodded. "But…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kisagari finished. "It has everything. Watch."

Kisagari shut his eyes and took Tomonori's hand. After taken in a deep breath, his face strained, and suddenly a pair of pure black wings sprouted from his back, tearing the material of his shirt so that he sat there, shirtless.

Tomonori gasped. When he looked down at Kisagari's hand, he found sharp, pointed fingernails at the ends of his long graceful fingers.

"You're a…Darklore?" he asked, quietly.

Kisagari opened his eyes. The dark irises looked slightly demonic. "This is why I can tell what they are thinking. I am one of them myself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I almost did…once. But you got scared. I could tell you were. I didn't want to freak you out. So I just shut up."

"When was that?"

"Right before…" He was going to say 'before I found out about Takakura,' but he didn't want to bring him up. "I mean, right after we went to see Mrs. Niwa. I asked you what you would do if I tried to kill you or lost my temper. You didn't like the sound of that so I said I was just kidding."

"I remember that."

"So what do you think, now?"

"I don't understand how no one knows about this."

"Mrs. Niwa knows. She knows almost everything that goes on around here. Her senses are so keen that she knew about me being half Darklore the moment she saw me."

"Half?"

He smiled. "Yes, half. I'm not full Darklore, but the temper still catches up with me sometimes anyway."

"So you met the demons in the basement or they came to you?"

"I told you the truth, Tomonori-san. I read what was on the door and felt them beyond it. But afterward, they started talking to me."

"Does Mrs. Niwa know about that as well?"

"No. I don't want anyone else to know but you. And I don't want you going near those demons either."

"All right."

"Now, let's leave." Kisagari stood, and Tomonori rose hesitantly after him. Kisagari looked like a dark angel to him, a beautiful dark angel. Suddenly, his wings were gone.

"I need to go to my room and get another shirt," he said, and they left.

It was late at night, but Tomonori couldn't fall asleep. The constant scratching at his walls kept him awake.

Everything was so different to him. Now that Takakura's secret had been revealed, a new problem had surfaced. Demons were after him, and Kisagari was halfway one of them!

Kisagari had said that the demons wanted him because of his fear of being alone. Did that mean Kisagari only wanted to be friends with him because he was dependent? Is that what attracted him to the other boy?

It seemed that way.

Okay that was a sucky ending, I know, but I wanted to hurry and finish this chapter because it has taken me so long to post another one! Don't worry; there will be more TomonoriXKisagari scenes! Yay! Please R&R


	7. Basement

Hello, everyone! I'm back and I still do not own Juvenile Orion!

**Chapter Seven: Basement**

Tomonori couldn't concentrate in any of his classes. He kept glancing at Kisagari—getting caught more than a few times—wondering if the other really cared about him, or if he was only friends with him because of his dependency. He looked out the window and realized how long it had been since he'd been outside. It didn't really matter to him. He preferred being indoors most of the time anyway, but he suddenly felt isolated from he rest of the world. Different.

Then he realized he was different. He was WIZ-dom. He was in a war.

After classes, Tomonori got up from his seat and left. He hadn't bothered to wait for Kisagari. He was scared to talk to him. The fact that he was a Darklore didn't bother him as much as the fact that he may not really want to be his friend.

But Kisagari caught up to him anyways.

"What's up with you, Tomonori-sama?" Kisagari asked when he was walking beside him. "Are you all right?"

He looked straight ahead and replied in an emotionless voice, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little tired."

Kisagari stopped suddenly, and even though Tomonori wanted to keep going, his legs halted as well. His body and mind wanted the other boy but his heart was so confused and torn up that he was in some sort of civil war with himself although he didn't know which side he wanted to win.

"Are upset because I'm Darklore?" he whispered, hurt in his voice.

"No," he retorted bluntly.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"You didn't get to sleep last night."

"Not really."

"Were they watching you?"

"'Were you watching me?" Tomonori mumbled.

But Kisagari heard. "No I wasn't. Why would I be?"

"Well, I'm dependent aren't I? Wouldn't that attract you to me?" Tomonori's whole body cringed when he said this, including his heart. He hadn't meant to say it; it just came out. Now, he immediately regretted it.

Kisagari looked as though he had been slapped, but he didn't answer Tomonori. This shocked him. Why wasn't he denying it?

"It's true!" Tomonori exclaimed. "You're not really my friend! I am alone…"

This caused Kisagari to turn his gaze back to Tomonori. "You are not alone, Tomonori, but it was your dependency that attracted you to me."

"You don't care about me at all, do you? You just wanted me for some sick demonic reason!"

Kisagari grabbed his arm. "That is not true! When I first met you at the fire, I was surprised at how dependent you were, and I was the reason I had wanted to see you again, but after I got to know you, my opinion on that changed. I cared less about your dependency and more about you."

Tears threatened him, but Tomonori found himself fighting them away as usual. "That's bullshit and you know it." He ripped his arm from Kisagari's grasp. "The demons want me, and you're a demon. What makes you any different from them?" With that he ran down the hallway. He knew Kisagari wasn't following him. Why would he be? Why had he said that? And what did Kisagari really want from him!

Not watching where he was going, Kisagari ran into someone. "Kisagari?" he immediately said, but when he looked up, he found only Daisuke.

"Kisagari isn't here, Nakaura-san."

"I know." Tomonori quickly scrambled to his feet, but as he was about to leave, Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"Kisagari's weird," he said suddenly. Then he pointed to a door. "You see that door? That is the door to a staircase, which leads to the basement. Once I saw Kisagari go down there, when he came back up, I asked him what he'd been doing. He mumbled something about a story on the door."

Tomonori gave Daisuke a strange look. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you should know that your boyfriend's delusional."

"He's not my boyfriend," he answered immediately. Or was he? They'd kissed, but did Kisagari think of him as a boyfriend?

"Oh, I think you he is. I see the way he looks at you, Tomonori. It's kind of sick, but I've seen worse."

"What does this have to do with anything!" asked Tomonori. He was getting exasperated and annoyed, and he was sure that the tight grip Daisuke had on his arm was going to cause a bruise.

He shrugged. "I asked Niwa-san if there was a story written down there. She denied it. You're boyfriend is crazy."

"He isn't crazy!"'

"So he is your boyfriend."

Tomonori was silent.

"If you want to prove that Kisagari isn't insane, why don't you go down there yourself." Daiskue's smile was pure evil.

It was the last thing Tomonori wanted to do, but what if Kisagari had made it all up? What if for some sick reason he had wanted to scare Tomonori?

Daisuke let go of Tomonori's arm, and the boy wandered to the door. He knew he wasn't supposed to do this, but he wanted to know the truth. He twisted the doorknob and entered.

The staircase was mostly dark, but the light from the open doorway helped him see. The deeper he went into the corridor, the greater a dark presence became, but he kept going.

At the bottom, there was something inscribed on the door, but he couldn't read it. Kisagari had been telling the truth!

Then, suddenly, scratching commenced on the other side of the door. Fear rose in his blood and he scrambled up the staircase. It seemed to him that shadows were following him up every step.

When he reached the top, Daisuke was there with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "So?"

"Go away! Hurry!" he replied, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Why?" he mocked.

"There is something down there!"

"And it scares you?"

"Well…yes!"

The sick smile on his face grew. Suddenly, he picked Tomonori up in his arms and took a staggering step toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Tomonori cried, exasperated.

"Getting revenge. Your boyfriend should never have messed with me."

"No! Stop!" Tomonori begged, but Daisuke didn't care. As he reached the edge of the door, the staircase looming before them, he threw Tomonori down the steps and shut the door.

Pain seared throughout all of Tomonori's body as he fell down the flight of stairs. When he reached the bottom, he could feel liquid oozing down his arms and legs and out of his eyes. He knew the latter was tears, but yet he shut of the emotion of sorrow.

He couldn't see anything but darkness. The door above was shut, but Tomonori couldn't hear any scratches from the other door. In fact, he swore he could hear slight snickering. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized that the door before him was open.

Quickly he tried to scramble back up the stairs, but his wounds prevented it. He felt snake-like arms with vicious nails grab and drag him forward. He tried to scream but all that came out was a pitiful whimper.

As nails dug into his flesh, rank smells filled his nose. There was nothing but darkness. Darkness…

The helpless boy whispered one single word, "Kisagari…"

* * *

He woke in the arms of someone he couldn't recognize, but he couldn't see. He could only feel. And smell. The smells of rank flesh and rotted decay came back to him. He was still in the basement.

His arms and legs burned and his breathing was heavy. Hands rubbed his arms softly, and a familiar voice crooned,

"I told you not to come down here," the man said in a singsong tone that sent a few shivers down Tomonori's spine. He was scared for three reasons.

One, he was locked in a basement of the same demons who wanted him and watched him at night. Two, he was in the arms of a demon. And three, this demon's voice sounded exactly like Kisagari.

"Kisagari?" he whispered in a raspy, hoarse voice.

"Uh-huh," he replied. He sounded so different. His nails were piercing Tomonori's skin.

"You're hurting me."

Immediately, he withdrew his nails. "Sorry, but you deserve a little pain. You hurt me. What you said really hurt, Tomonori-sama."

"What are you doing down here?"

"I came here after you left."

"But I was right by the door the whole time."

"I know of more than one entrance."

Kisagari's voice was so strange. Tomonori heard a flutter of wings and knew immediately that the other boy was in Darklore form.

"I'm sorry Kisagari."

"I know." Tomonori squinted his eyes at him in the darkness. The frame of Kisagari's face appeared before him. "You'll have to make it up to me though." His eyes looked demonic, glazed over with evil.

Tomonori struggled up and sat next to him. He couldn't take his eyes of off Kisagari's. He was so different.

"How?" he replied.

"You need do something for me." Kisagari's long fingers and nails reached up and gripped his arm tightly causing Tomonori to wince.

"What?" There was a tremor in his voice.

Suddenly, the demonic look in his eyes disappeared. Kisagari looked pale, weak, and frail. "Help me…" he breathed, then leaned over and kissed Tomonori on the lips.

Suddenly, the longhaired boy's body gave out, and he lay limp in Tomonori's arms.

"Help me…"

* * *

Was that a cliffhanger? Well, I enjoyed this chapter…wrote it in a few hours actually! Please review me! 


	8. Losing Control

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You have no idea how good your reviews make me feel!

An Orphanage Past by pell-mell (um, who else?)

Chapter Eight: Losing Control

The door had been open. That was how Tomonori made his way out of the basement; even with his cuts and bruises from his earlier fall and having to carry the unconscious Kisagari, he managed to ascend the stairs. When he emerged from the staircase, the halls were silent. Through a window he could see the moon and a clock on the wall read 2:45. He couldn't believe how long he had been down there.

Even though the halls were empty, he was extra careful as he walked through the hallways to his room. Kisagari's wings were still out, and if a student or teacher happened to see them, who knows what would happen to him.

When he finally arrived in his room, he placed Kisagari delicately on his bed. The room was dark, yet he couldn't feel the presence of demons. He hadn't felt them in the basement as well. He wondered what Kisagari had done to keep them away.

He turned his attention back to Kisagari. While he slept, he looked surprisingly innocent and vulnerable, the same way he had looked before he had passed out in Tomonori's arms. He looked as though he needed to be protected.

_Help me._ Kisagari's words ran through Tomonori's mind. His friend—boyfriend?—had asked for his help, but Tomonori hadn't the slightest idea what to do or how to help him. What did he need help with? He was so confused and none of his questions could be answered with Kisagari in his slumbering state.

As though answering Tomonori's prayers, Kisagari's eyes began to flutter.

"Tomonori-sama?" he murmured, still half-asleep.

"I'm here," he replied. Kisagari's eyes gave Tomonori chills. The demonic swirl had reappeared.

Kisagari reached up and trailed his fingers along Tomonori's cheek. "You scared me. When I found you in the basement, I thought they had already killed you. You're breathing was so shallow, and the cuts and bruises…"

"I'm sorry. Why were you down there?"

"It was the only place I could think to go for comfort after what you said to me. I went down there, ready to give myself up as the demon you said I was. Without you, I was ready to give up."

"God, I'm so sorry."

"Why were _you_ down there?" It was Kisagari's turn to ask.

"I wanted to find out if what you had said was true, and then Daisuke threw me down the steps-"

"Daisuke!" he replied with anger, clenching his fists. "He has something to do with this? That ignorant child!"

Tomonori was surprised at Kisagari's anger. The boy was usually more sedated than this, but suddenly his emotions were out of control. He knew it had to be the Darklore in him.

Without thinking, Tomonori reached out and touched one of Kisagari's black wings. It felt oddly silky. He looked up at him and found Kisagari staring at him right in the eyes. The demonic swirl was still there, but it was mixed with something else. Something that could only be described as desire.

Tomonori leaned in quickly, and pressed his lips to Kisagari's. The other boy didn't even hesitate. He instantly kissed him back and pinned him beneath him on the bed, running his long, Darklore nails along Tomonori's stomach. Tomonori moaned, fueling Kisagari's desire. The boy began to lick Tomonori's lips, begging for entrance, and Tomonori complied, quickly opening his mouth. They began to battle for dominance, but both of them knew that Kisagari was winning.

Tomonori ran his fingers through the other boy's long hair, and Kisagari suddenly smiled in their kiss. He began to trail kisses down his neck, causing Tomonori to shiver slightly. When Kisagari bit his neck, Tomonori cried out in surprise but it quickly changed to a moan. He moved his hands from his hair and began tracing his fingers down his back. When his hand felt over the dark wings, though, he froze involuntarily.

Kisagari felt him tense, and immediately stopped. He pulled away from the boy and got up from the bed. Tomonori rose as well.

"I'm sorry, Kisagari," he apologized. "I…"

"Don't say anything," Kisagari interrupted. "I know what you're thinking." He walked away from Tomonori and into the bathroom. There he stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes taking in the demonic expression and the ebony wings. "I'm a demon," he whispered.

Tomonori suddenly appeared in the reflection. "No, you're not."

Kisagari nodded. "Yes, I am. I am nothing but a Darklore, prone to evil and darkness. You know this. That is why you pulled away." Tomonori was silent. It was as though Kisagari wasn't talking to him, but to his own reflection.

Kisagari raised his hand to his face. It was shaking, the nails looking threatening. Suddenly, his fist clenched and he punched he mirror, directly on the reflection of his face, the glass shattering everywhere.

Tomonori grabbed his arm in his hand and tried to pull out chunks of glass, but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me," he said in an emotionless voice. He left the bathroom, blood dripping down his arm and onto the carpet as he made his way to the door.

"I am…a demon," he whispered in the same lifeless tone, and then he opened the door and left, shutting the door quietly behind him as though if he shut it quietly enough, it would be like he was never there.

But Tomonori knew he had been there, as he shifted his gaze from the door to the blood on his carpet. Suddenly, extreme sorrow engulfed his body. He fell to the ground in tears, curling up into a ball, mingling with the blood of Kisagari.

* * *

That was kind of short, but it was mostly for the people who wanted more shounen-ai, especially Botan. I kept telling myself to put more of it in the story, but I always got caught up in the storyline, but here, the shounen-ai fit with the storyline so it all worked out! Yay! 


	9. Becoming

I'm back and better than ever! Not really actually. I'm pretty much the same, but there is something I would like to say. I have started a new website and I want people to know about it! It has pictures, quizzes, midis, and information on Juvenile Orion, D.N.Angel, Chobitsu, and Kingdom Hearts. The site is on my profile. Just press the homepage button! If you visit please sign my guest book and tell everyone else you know about it!

Thank you to all my reviewers! But I have a question calling out to Botan: Can you put yaoi in a T rated fic. I thought you couldn't since they consist of lemons…

An Orphanage Past by me!

Chapter Nine: Becoming

Kisagari walked through the hallways. Scabs of dried blood were all that remained on his hand where he punched the mirror. He hadn't been able to take. Seeing Tomonori staring at him like that, slightly scared but still caring. He had to stay away from the boy. He knew this from the beginning. His Darklore instincts were taking over and the more he saw him, the stronger they became. But he couldn't stay away. Normally, he'd just shut himself down from the other person, block out their extreme emotional dependency, but this was different. He really _cared_ about Tomonori.

He continued walking, and before he realized it, the basement door loomed before him. He could here the demons calling out his name, crying for them to join him. Each day it felt like they would win. He felt like one day, he wouldn't be able to resist them.

Involuntarily, he turned the doorknob and entered the darkened stairway. The further he went, the stronger the negative energy became. The evil aura prickled his skin and his wings were thrust from his back, pressuring him to give in. His hands began to shake. This was the first time this had happened. His wings had never cried out so to the darkness.

His body was pressuring him to give in.

He wanted to stop descending the staircase but he couldn't. This baffled him. Although Darklore blood swam in his veins, there was still the WIZ-dom power. The power to fight the demons. This blood was what had kept him from collapsing at the feet of the demons and Darklore. But now, when he needed it the most, it was failing him. He felt trapped, hidden away in his body.

"Tomonori-sama…" he whispered when he reached the basement door. "…Help me…"

The door flew open, and the claws of demons scratched dragged him inside.

* * *

Tomonori woke with a start. He still lay in Kisagari's blood but it had dried. The boy's dreams had been twisted and dark. The staircase to the basement door had loomed before him when he woke. 

The dream of the basement staircase made Tomonori wondered. Exactly what had happened to him while he was in the demons' dark confines? How had Kisagari gotten the evil beings away from him? And where was Kisagari now?

As he sat there thinking, he realized the blood hadn't dried like he thought it had. It was growing! The blood was making a large puddle beneath him. He jumped up and stared at the pool of crimson, but then the deep red color began to change. Change into the darkest black he had ever seen. _A sign of the end_, he thought.

The end! The end of what! It was Kisagari's blood. Did that mean the end of the other boy?

Tomonori shook his head. "No," he told himself, "he is fine."

Then Tomonori remembered what Kisagari had said once he awoke in the basement. He had said that the basement was the only place he could think to go for comfort. What if Kisagari had gone down there for comfort and the demons were doing the exact opposite of that? What if the demons were killing him!

Tomonori rose ad ran from the room. When he reached the basement door, it was open. "No…" he breathed. Then he descended the staircase. It was almost as though he could feel Kisagari's presence in the staircase.

When he reached the bottom door, it was open as well. An eerie glow was emitting from the middle of the room. He slowly walked toward the light, his heart thumping at an incredible speed.

The eerie light became brighter the closer he came. As he neared it, he saw countless demons circled around the darkness, but where was Kisagari?

When the demons saw Tomonori, they backed away to reveal Kisagari in the middle of the light. He turned to Tomonori and smiled a sick, twisted smile, his ebony wings held threateningly behind his back as he was slightly levitating from the floor. An extreme dark aura surrounded him, along with dark power.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Tomonori," he said in the dark voice he'd had when Tomonori had seen him in the basement earlier.

"What are you doing here, Kisagari?" he replied in a shaky voice.

Kisagari dropped to floor. "I'm just becoming what I always was. But I need a little help." Kisagari caressed Tomonori's cheek with his long fingernails. His hands were ice cold. He harshly trailed one tip of his nail, drawing blood. He licked the blood off.

"I need your dependency. I need your sacrifice."

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter. It's kind of short, I know, but I think the next chapter will be my last, like the end of the story. Please R&R and check out my website! 


	10. Sacrifice

Hello! My final chapter…Some people don't want me to end the fanfic, but I'm going to since I'm still grounded…groan…and I don't want to lead you guys along so sorry! Thanks for waiting for me to post a this chapter…It makes me so happy

An Orphanage Past

Chapter Ten: Sacrifice

"I need your dependency. I need your sacrifice."

Tomonori was shaking so hard. He couldn't believe the image before him. Kisagari was different, he wasn't the same person who had befriended him, stayed with him after the fire at his house, the same person who kissed and held him as he cried over his stepfather's abuse.

"Shh, Tomonori," Kisagari whispered into his ear. "Don't be so scared. Look at you. You're trembling. There is no need to be frightened. I'll make this painless."

Tomonori took a step back, but froze when he felt the claws of demons dig into his heels. He whimpered slightly. Kisagari slipped his arms around Tomonori and pulled him away from the demons and closer to him.

"Don't run away," Kisagari's breath was ice cold against Tomonori's skin. "You should stay with me or else my friends will get to you, and trust me, they'll give you a painful death."

Tomonori tensed. "Y-your friends? Since when have they been your friends?"

Kisagari frowned. "They've always been my friends. I was just too stubborn to acknowledge them."

"I thought I was your friend…" Tomonori looked straight into Kisagari's eyes. They weren't human, and the touch from Kisagari's arms around him felt just as eerie.

"You are my friend. And do you know what would be the friendly thing to do right now?"

"What?"

The long-haired boy lifted his hand and ran it through Tomonori's hair. "I need you to give yourself up to me."

"I can't do-"

"Yes, you can, Tomonori," Kisagari said roughly. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, no, Tomonori," he replied. "It's either you want me to be happy or not. No buts. And the only way I'll be happy is if you give me your life, your dependency." He moved his hand from his hair to his cheek. He stroked him gently, careful not to cut him with his nails. "It's simple really. In order for me to become whole, I need a sacrifice. And who better than you."

"Stop it, Kisagari," Tomonori whimpered. "You're scaring me."

"How? I'm being so nice really. I can be a lot meaner if I have to Tomonori-chan!" Suddenly, Kisagari's dark aura rose to extreme heights. Power emitted from his hand and he flew back into the other demons in the basement. He screamed as the claws dug into his skin and their teeth sunk into his body.

Finally, the demons stopped attacking him. They separated and Kisagari was before Tomonori again.

"I can be mean and very persuasive, Tomonori." He was smiling. He knelt to Tomonori—whose clothes were ripped and blood trickled down numerous wounds. "Now, why don't you make this a lot easier on yourself and give up."

"Kisagari," Tomonori whispered, raising his shaking and bleeding hands to the other's face. Staring deep into his eyes, he searched for any sign of the boy who had been his friend, and possibly his lover. "Stop this. This isn't like you…This isn't you!"

"But this is me, Tomonori. This is the me I've been denying my whole life. I ache for darkness and I ache for your dependency! Give it to me! Sacrifice!" He pushed Tomonori flat on his back and dug his nails into his chest, directly over his heart. Tomonori cried out but didn't struggle.

"You'll have to kill me, Kisagari," he told him through his pain. "Without you, there is no reason to live." In one final attempt to reach out to Kisagari, Tomonori pressed his lips to the other boy. He kissed him softly, as if trying to tell him it was okay. That he still cared. That he truly and completely loved him as Tomonori knew he did.

Kisagari pulled away, his nails leaving Tomonori's chest. He stared at his hands, which were shaking, with fear in his eyes. Then he turned his gaze back on Tomonori. "To-to," he whispered in a whimpery voice. The inhuman look in his eyes was gone, replaced with sadness and desperate fear. "Tomonori…"

Tomonori made his way to him, but before he could touch him, Kisagari let out a blood-curdling scream. He gripped his head ferociously. "No!" he yelled in the eerie demonic voice he had used earlier. "He won't get away."

Kisagari reached out to Tomonori gripping his arms tightly, digging his nails into his wrists, but in complete contrast, he said in his normal voice, "Get out of here Tomonori. Run!" It was as though he was fighting the demon within him. But Tomonori couldn't get free. He couldn't escape his grasp.

"Hurry!" the long-haired boy cried out desperately. "Before it's too late! Before I hurt you!"

"I can't leave you like this," Tomonori whispered. "I have to help you. Come with me!"

"It's too late for me."

They were silent. The only noise was the rustling of the demons who watched, waiting to see Tomonori's innocent blood spilled. Kisagari still hadn't let go of Tomonori's wrists.

"You have to run," Kisagari insisted. "NOW! Go!" Against his will, he pushed Tomonori the ground again. One of his hands released Tomonori's wrists and slapped him across the face, trailing his nails, making him bleed.

Tomonori's heart ached. He'd never seen Kisagari like this before. Suddenly, Kisagari pushed himself off Tomonori.

"GO!" he screamed, his wings beating roughly. Kisagari was digging his nails into his own body in a desperate attempt to keep himself away from the other.

Tomonori looked toward the door out, then back to Kisagari. He knew he couldn't leave him. He ran, but it wasn't away, it was to the long-haired boy. He wrapped his arms around him, although Kisagari tried to fight him off.

"Kisagari, please," he whimpered in his ear. The other boy let out one last scream, and then his body froze. He raised his head and looked Tomonori in the eyes. Blood spilled from his own.

"Tomonori, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…from me." Then he collapsed in his arms. Surprised by his sudden weight, they both fell to the floor.

"Kisagari?" Tomonori whispered, shaking his body slightly. "Kisagari, wake up…wake up!" Tears spilled from his eyes, and fell onto the other boy. He held the broken Darklore's body in his arms and realized he was still breathing.

The skittering of the demons was wild now. Kisagari was gone, and without him there to protect Tomonori, they were moving in for the kill. Tomonori held himself to Kisagari, his held placed atop the other boy's, tears trailing into Kisagari's hair, as he waited for the demons to strike.

But they never did. A bright light emitted into the room, nearly blinding Tomonori. He heard the demons scream and cry out in pain, but their screams dulled to a hiss, and their hisses turned to nothing. The light dimmed and Tomonori heard footsteps coming near him, but he couldn't make out the figure before him for his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet.

When he could see right again, he saw Headmaster Niwa before him. She knelt to Tomonori's level and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I think," he replied. "But Kisagari…"

She turned her gaze to the unconscious boy in his arms. "He was strong. I thought he would be able to fight the Darklore blood."

"He did! He saved my life. You have to help him."

"He's gone, Tomonori," she told him.

"No he isn't!" he insisted. "He's breathing! He's still alive." Tears choked his throat, but he managed to say through the sobs, "He can't be dead."

"I didn't say he was dead, Tomonori. I said he was gone. His mind has collapsed. There's no going back for him."

"No! You're wrong."

Niwa-san sighed. "I'm sorry, Tomonori, but it's true. It was too much for him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I saw it. I saw the whole thing."

"Then why didn't you help us? Why did you just stand idly by, watching the whole thing? You could have saved him!"

"It was impossible. I would've killed him along with the other demons."

"Kisagari was not a demon."

She was silent. When she finally spoke, she said, "Get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving him."

"He's already gone. Let go, Tomonori. You're only prolonging the inevitable. Let go."

Tears streaming down his cheeks, he slowly let go of Kisagari. Niwa-san gently helped him up and guided him up the stairs to the hallway.

"You're not going to leave him down there are you?" he asked.

"No. We'll put him somewhere safe."

Before Tomonori went into his room, he asked one final question. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Live," she replied. "And be happy knowing he cared for you."

In his room, Tomonori stared at the broken glass in his bathroom, seeing his reflection in all the pieces. The reflection of a lonely, dependent boy, who would never forget about Kisagari. He vowed revenge on all demons, on all beings who held unholy darkness within them.

He was scarred for life. As tears spilled down his cheeks, he prayed. He prayed to a god he had long-since forgotten that maybe, somehow, Kisagari would be at peace. He prayed that god would send an angel to help him through this.

Then he went to sleep.

THE END

Well, that's that…I expect everyone to thoroughly disappointed and angry and for many flames to appear in reviews, but that was the end and there is nothing you can do about it! Please review! I accept the good and the bad…have a nice day!


	11. A Few Thoughts

Hello everyone! I have some thoughts that I would like to share!

I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers. You guys mean so much to me, and honestly, I thought my fanfiction was going to flop and no one was going to read it! But you guys kept me posting more and more chapters! I am eternally grateful! a.) Botan—you were such a great reviewer! I'm so happy that we are keeping in touch with me!

b.) CodeLyoko—Thank you for your motivational reviews!

c.) shalanar—I am very happy that you got into Kisagari's character so much! It makes me proud to have created him!

d.) SmallKitsune—I'm happy to have made you cry! (That sounds way weird!) It means I wrote the story well!

And to everyone else! Thank you for reviewing me!

I'm thinking about creating a sequel to An Orphanage Past, but I have some doubts. I mean, I liked the ending so much and I'm afraid that I'll ruin the story if I add more to it! I need your guys' input! Tell me whether you want a sequel or not! And be honest!

Love ya'll!

pell-mell


End file.
